Nothing But a Lie
by just.unique91
Summary: Mitchie Torres couldn't be trusted, but Tess Tyler had discovered this much too late... Mitchie/Tess
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** So now that school is finally out, I have a lot more time to write! Honestly I thought I was gonna be done writing for this ship after WSSTS, but inspiration hit? Haha. This takes place after Mitchie has "befriended" Tess or vice versa? Some of the events in my fic might be in different orders than in the movie I guess. So yeah... Well here's my third Mess fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the characters and I'm not making any profit and blahdeblahblah.

* * *

Tess was very observant, especially when it came to Mitchie Torres. And Mitchie's odd disappearances and hasty excuses only fueled Tess' desire to watch her more carefully. Only after the first couple of days, it became apparent that Mitchie was hiding something and Tess Tyler was going to figure out what it was one way or another.

So one morning Tess was up at the crack of dawn. She didn't know what time Mitchie got up since she was always long gone before Tess got up in the mornings. Fortunately, that time Tess was awake to catch the brunette girl scurrying around the room. Tess propped her head up with her hand and continued to watch the other girl that appeared to be looking for something. Tess could faintly hear the girl mumbling something as she was rifling through a pile of clothes on the floor.

"What're you doing?" Tess finally spoke in a loud enough voice to get the girls' attention, but not to wake Ella and Peggy.

The other girl snapped her head up and looked at Tess with a wide-eyed expression. Their eyes were locked for what seemed like an eternity and Tess impatiently raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"I was uh-" She stammered looking anywhere but Tess. "J-just looking for my phone."

Tess sighed and sat up in her bed, giving the brunette a skeptical look. "What do you need your phone for at six," She glanced at the clock on the nightstand before continuing, "forty-six in the morning?"

Mitchie glanced at the clock and then back at Tess and then back at the clock. The corners of Tess's lips twitched upwards as she was tempted to laugh at the girl in her distraught state. Mitchie bent over to continue looking for her phone in the pile of clothes.

"I thought I'd call my mom," She finally replied, blindly throwing clothes around the room.

One piece of clothing had landed on Ella's head and the girl groaned. Mitchie and Tess both snapped their heads in the direction of the noise but sighed in relief when they noticed Ella had gone back to sleep. Mitchie turned her attention back to floor where her her cell phone was laying and she raised the object in the air as if it were a dramatic moment.

Tess frowned and shook her head. The girl was strange on top of everything else that was off about her. "At six in the morning?" Tess finally inquired, before covering her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Well yeah. I can't wait too late, ya know with the time differences and all," She quickly said and began walking herself backwards towards the door.

"Right," Tess retorted and returned to lying down. "Have fun with that."

Mitchie flashed her an annoyingly cute grin and Tess could almost feel her lips curling into a smile. She really did crack a smile when Mitchie had turned to leave and tripped over her own feet out the door. Tess shook her head again and let her eyes slip shut.

* * *

Tess couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something intriguing about the Mitchie Torres. Perhaps it was the girl's annoyingly cute grin that Tess couldn't help but grin back at. Or maybe it was the girl's singing ability. Tess clearly remembered the first day of Brown's activity and how the girl had to sing in front of everyone. Slight laughter had filled the room when Brown told her to start again because her solo was so low that no one could hear her. But the second time she began singing, the laughter immediately died down and her voice demanded the attention of the entire room. What Tess really found intriguing about this girl was that she could easily be manipulated. She enjoyed the fact that Mitchie Torres was putty in her hands and didn't hesitate to exploit it either.

Mitchie Torres lacked self-confidence, which made it even easier to manipulate the girl. And for Tess, luring Ms. Torres into joining the group was cake. Ella and Peggy weren't stupid, so they didn't even have to question Tess' motives. They could already figure out exactly why Tess didn't want Mitchie singing solo at Final Jam. Mitchie was a threat to Tess winning Final Jam, and the girl didn't even know it.

* * *

Before the Pajama Jam was even over, Tess had stormed out of the room and practically sprinted back to the cabin. She was seething with anger at Mitchie Torres for the stunt she had pulled that night. "How dare she embarrass me like that!" Tess shouted, storming over to her suitcase. She angrily pulled out her pajamas and changed out of the Pajama Jam attire. Just as she finished dressing, the very source of her furious state entered the cabin.

"Ella and Peggy are staying for the rest of the Jam." The brunette said, barely being able to meet Tess' eyes.

Tess merely sneered at the girl and stomped over to her bed. She reached for her cell phone as she sat on the edge of the bed and punched in the numbers of her mom's cell phone. Without ringing, the other line went straight to T.J. Tyler's voicemail. Tess groaned and snapped the phone shut. She felt like chucking the phone across the room, or better yet, at the girl standing in the middle of the room gazing at her intently.

"Ugh! Who does she think she is?" Tess thought bitterly to herself.

"_Wow Tess. Whatever major loser?" Mitchie commented with a slight laugh. "That is so last year. I mean everyone knows that," She said as if it really was the most obvious thing. "Oh...well I guess not everyone."_

"What?!" Tess snapped when she noticed the other girl was still watching her. Tess' tone seemed to startle the girl and Mitchie simply shook her head and made her way over to her bag.

"Look I-I..."

"You what Mitchie?" Tess said impatiently.

"Tess..." Mitchie's voice almost sounded pleading as she looked up from her bag.

"Spit it out Mitchie. I haven't got all night," Tess replied, giving the girl an annoyed look.

Mitchie opened her mouth to speak, but shut it abruptly. Tess raised a blonde eyebrow at the girl and sighed with exasperation.

"I shouldn't have said that," The brunette finally said, barely above a whisper.

"You shouldn't have said what Mitchie?" Tess asked innocently, as she got up from her bed.

"...what I said earlier." Mitchie met Tess' eyes with a confused expression as Tess slowly strode towards her.

Tess stood a few inches in front of her and mirrored the other girl's confused look. "So what exactly are you trying to say?" Tess asked trying to keep her voice steady. She was a good foot taller than Mitchie, which made the blonde appear even more intimidating than she was already.

"That I'm sorry," Mitchie mumbled looking at the floor.

Tess lightly cupped the brunette's chin and gently tipped her head up. "What? I didn't catch that."

A faint blush spread across Mitchie cheeks as she met the blonde's blue eyes and she repeated herself. Tess was somewhat satisfied with the apology, but her ego was still slightly bruised. She narrowed her eyes at the brunette and gripped her jaw. Mitchie's eyes widened with shock and Tess could see a hint of fear, too.

"Are you going to do something stupid like that again?" Tess questioned in a dangerously low tone.

"No," Mitchie quickly replied, the fear even more evident in her voice.

"Good girl," Tess whispered with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: **At first I intended to only make this an incredibly long oneshot but I decided to break up what I've already written and make chapters. Yay? Well reviews are always appreciated...but I won't cry if I don't get any....


	2. Chapter 2

**Amyous:** Thank you for the review! And hopefully this won't disappoint. I was wondering if there was actual life out there. Haha. But since you're the first and only to review so far, I'm continuing. :)

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

Tess absolutely hated Shane Gray's dance class. She knew that he was the instructor and all, but she wasn't understanding why Mitchie, paid _extra_ attention to the popstar. And in return Shane seemed to pay Mitchie just as much attention, if not more. Didn't he have other people to give his attention to? Like Tess Tyler herself? Or Andy...even if his dancing wasn't improving. Mitchie never seemed to show too much of an interest in Shane whenever he was brought up in a conversation, but now Tess had the suspicion that maybe Shane had to something to do with Mitchie's early rising.

As Tess was walking back to her cabin that afternoon, she caught sight of two people in a canoe, canoing in circles. She could easily see who the occupants were and surprisingly to her, she felt a small pang of jealousy. She shook off the feeling and continued to watch the laughing duo. Even though they couldn't see her, she sent a glare their way before continuing to her cabin. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

It was about 30 minutes later when Mitchie walked into the cabin. Well, more like skipped, really. She seemed all too chipper and Tess felt like wiping that annoyingly cute grin off of her face.

"Oh! Hey Tess," Mitchie greeted, still smiling.

Tess got out of the desk chair she she'd been sitting impatiently in and made her way over to the brunette. "Can I ask you something?" Tess inquired, standing about a foot in front of the other girl. Mitchie opened her mouth to reply, but Tess cut her off. "Don't answer that. I'm asking anyway...Is there something going on between you and Shane?"

Mitchie looked perplexed to say the least. "What'd you mean?"

Tess knitted her eyebrows together in frustration. She wasn't in the mood for this. "Do you like Shane Gray?"

Mitchie shrugged. "Well yeah, he's a good friend. He's really not that bad once you get to know him."

Tess mentally slapped her forehead. She was getting nowhere. "No, I meant do you _like_ like Shane, as more than a friend? You know like a crush, love-interest, mate...that sort of thing," Tess said exasperatedly.

"Ew no," Mitchie replied quickly and visibly shuddered. "He _is_ hot and all, but he is very unbearable at times." She laughed and shook her head. "Besides, I don't think I could compete with all the beautiful girls that are pining after him," She said quietly with a sad smile.

Tess arched an eyebrow at the girl. She really did have self-esteem issues. Tess desperately wanted to say something, but it would be far too nice coming from a girl such as herself. So she quickly pushed the idea to the far back of her mind and turned around to head back to the desk.

"Why did you want to know?" Mitchie asked with a look of pure curiosity written across her face.

Tess looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "It's none of your business," Tess retorted haughtily.

Mitchie shrugged again. "Well you were asking about me, so I mean apparently I have something to with it, making it my busin-"

"Don't be a smartass," Tess said turning back around to face her.

"I wasn't-"

"_I wasn't_," Tess mocked. This girl irritated her very easily. "Just drop it."

Mitchie opened her mouth to speak out in protest, but shut it after receiving a menacing glare from the blonde.

Tess could mentally check Shane off the list for the time being. She wasn't going to put off the possibility that maybe she had just been lying about her feelings towards the popstar. It's not like Tess had a thing for Shane Gray. He was attractive, yes, but that was about it. Everything he had, Tess Tyler pretty much had. So there was nothing that really intrigued her about him...

* * *

Caitlyn Gellar was added to the list, even if the thought was disturbing. Tess could sometimes catch the two smiling at each other from across the Mess Hall. It was making her sick and she wanted to put a stop to what ever it was.

"Mitchie," Tess spoke softly.

The brunette turned to face her slightly. "Hmm?" She replied inching forward a little in the line. They were getting lunch in the Mess Hall and Tess had caught them at it again. So she felt like it would be a good time to address the situation.

"If I haven't said this before, I'm saying it now," Tess said and glanced at the opposite line that contained Caitlyn Gellar herself. "You're not allowed to be friends with Caitlyn Gellar," She stated and looked back at Mitchie.

Mitchie's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"I said-"

"No, I heard what you said." She looked rather angry. "Are you seriously trying to tell me who I can't be friends with?"

"Yes," Tess simply replied, reaching for a bowl of watermelon.

"Unbelievable," Mitchie breathed out. "It's not like our friendship is hurting you."

Tess shrugged. "If you're going to be friends with me_,_ then I'm going to have a say in who your friends _can_ and _cannot _be."

Mitchie frowned over at Caitlyn, who seemed to be paying no attention to their conversation.

"But I-"

"No buts. Look I'll make this simple," Tess interjected as they walked over to their table. "It's either me or her."

Ella and Peggy joined them a few minutes later, which seemed to ease the tension at the table some. For the rest of lunch, Mitchie pouted and stabbed at the fruit salad on her plate. Tess on the other hand, watched the brunette with a rather amused expression.

* * *

"Alright. Break for five," Tess said, making shooing motions at the girls. They were practicing for Final Jam behind their cabin and even with the slight shade, it was still far too hot. So she'd be lenient enough to allow a quick break. Just as Mitchie walked by, Tess grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Except you."

"Great," Mitchie mumbled dryly, and dropped her gaze to the ground.

Tess decided to ignore the comment and released the girl's wrist. "I'm not going to tolerate your tardiness anymore Mitchie."

Mitchie looked up at her and nodded with understanding. "I'm sorry. It won't-"

"We're nearly a week away from Final Jam and you've showed up 10 minutes late to each rehearsal."

"I know-"

"If you want out Mitchie, just let me know. This is doable without you. I don't care if you _can _sing better than those two. I can certainly have stuff rearranged and-"

"Tess _I'm sorry. _It won't happen again," Mitchie quickly said.

Tess glared in response. She wasn't too pleased that her rant had been interrupted. "You keep saying that and you're still late. Each. And. Every. Time. What the hell are you always doing?"

Mitchie averted her eyes from the blue ones that were trying to pierce right through her. "Look -"

"And don't give me any China time, Chinese rituals, Chinese food, or China whatever excuse either."

Mitchie chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully and slowly met Tess' eyes.

Tess found her attention being drawn to the other girl's mouth and stayed there even when she began to speak.

"Ok I-" But Tess didn't hear a word she had said after that. She was still fascinated with watching Mitchie's lips. Tess unconsciously licked her own lips before she realized that Mitchie was repeatedly calling her name.

"What?" Tess replied, slowly tearing her gaze away from Mitchie's lips.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Mitchie asked in a slightly irritated manner.

Tess just nodded, after all she did atleast catch like the first two words.

"Well?"

But just as Tess was about to reply, Ella and Peggy decided to grace them with their presence. Tess was thankful though, because she really wouldn't have been able to say anything intelligible since she hadn't heard whatever Mitchie had said. Tess accepted the water bottle that was offered to her by Ella and Mitchie graciously took the one Peggy offered. Mitchie was giving the blonde an expectant look as if she expected Tess to repeat what she had said a few moments ago. Tess merely ignored the girl and took a swig from the bottle before setting it down on the ground.

"From the top," Tess said and ignored the groans of protest being made from the other girls.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are _quite_ awesome actually. But I'm not gonna bitch about it. Hah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** I sincerely apologize for taking awhile to update. The first month of my summer had been pretty busy. As I have already mentioned, the order that stuff happened in the movie is completely different in this fic. My life probably would've been easier if I hadn't started the fic that way, but oh well. Anyway, here is uhm...chapter 3. Enjoy, review, repeat :) Ha.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the uhm story and plot-type thing.

* * *

Mitchie, Ella, and Peggy had just left for a bonfire gathering. It wasn't a Jam or anything, but a group of people wanted to have a bonfire, with Brown's permission and of course supervision. Tess had declined when the other three girls had asked her to go, but now she was regretting it only 3 minutes later. Her mind had been Mitchie-free for about a minute before the girl plagued her thoughts again. Tess groaned and rubbed her temples.

She got up from the bed and slipped on some flip flops. She wasn't going to ruin her night by staying cooped up in the cabin with only thoughts of a certain brunette she couldn't seem to get off her mind. Just as she was walking down to the lake area where the rather small bonfire was taking place, a cool breeze whipped across her skin. She shivered and instantly regretted not putting on a jacket over her thin t-shirt. She spotted Ella and Peggy sitting on a log and they smiled and waved her over when they noticed her. Tess smiled at them and noticed the girl that was seated on the other side of Ella. Mitchie. Her smile faltered some when she noticed the boy sitting on Mitchie's other side. She suppressed a glare and made her way over to them and flashed an all too sweet grin towards Shane Gray. He nodded once at the blonde in return and she turned her attention to Mitchie. She flashed the brunette girl a more genuine smile before squeezing between the two.

"Hey," Tess said, directing her pleasant tone towards Mitchie.

"Hi," Mitchie greeted with an uneasy look. "I thought you said you didn't want to come?"

"Changed my mind," Tess replied with a shrug and a charming grin.

Mitchie smiled that annoyingly cute grin in return and Tess' smile, if possible, grew wider. Tess was sort of mesmerized by the sight of the flames from the bonfire dancing in the other girl's eyes. And the glow the fire was casting on the girl's smooth skin. After a few more seconds of longer than necessary eye contact, Mitchie and Tess both turned their attention to Sander, who was talking about the types of stories that were going to be told. Tess scoffed and rolled her eyes. _Why am I here? _She thought to herself. She rubbed her arms that had broken out in goosebumps from the chilly air. _I could be all curled up in my warm bed right_- But that train of thought came to a stop when she felt a blanket drape over her shoulders. She gave Mitchie an odd look but pulled the blanket that they were now sharing tighter around her.

"Better?" Mitchie whispered, so as to not interrupt the story going on.

Tess nodded and quickly turned her attention back to Sander. A couple of minutes later, she felt an arm snake around her waist.

"Body heat will help, too," Mitchie stated, bringing their bodies closer together.

Tess nodded again without looking at the brunette and focused on keeping her breathing at a steady pace. For some reason, it had sped up a little when Mitchie had increased their proximity. After about an hour, the stories had gotten less and less scary and were teetering on the stupid side. Sometime during Caitlyn's story, Mitchie had transitioned from being beside Tess, to sitting between her legs. The other girl had slightly turned to pull the blanket over both of Tess' shoulders and around both of them. Since Tess was being uncooperative, Mitchie had to grab the blonde's arms and pull them around her midsection to make sitting that way more comfortable. Mitchie leaned back so she was resting against the blonde's shoulder, and Tess didn't budge.

"You okay?" Mitchie whispered, slightly tilting her head to look up at the distressed blonde.

"Fine," Tess breathed out in response.

Mitchie gave her an unconvinced look before settling back against her. "You just seem tense."

"It's just this log isn't that big and you sitting how your sitting is making it difficult for me to sit," Tess lied. The log was more than big enough for their current position.

Mitchie glanced back up at Tess and frowned. "I'll move if you want..." Mitchie reluctantly said and attempted to untangle herself from the blonde's arms.

Tess tightened her hold on the girl in her arms before mumbling that she was 'just fine'. Mitchie settled back into the embrace and Tess sighed with content and forced her body to relax.

Ten minutes had passed and Tess found herself less and less interested in the story being told. Her attention was focused on the brunette currently in her arms. And Tess was beginning to enjoy the feeling of Mitchie being so close to her. Shane had attempted to whisper something to Mitchie, but the brunette simply told him to "shush" before he could finish. The rejected popstar obeyed and pouted throughout the rest of the story. Tess coughed, trying to cover her laugh at the boy.

Tess was getting bored with the stories. She didn't find them frightening in the least bit. Mutant bears that lurked in the woods of Camp Rock? She was more amused than anything. Tess was even more amused when Ella had been picked next to tell a scary story. Tess had to try extra hard to hold in her laughter since she was sitting right beside her. They were both failing miserably though; Tess at not laughing and Ella at telling her story.

Mitchie pinched the skin on Tess' arm when it became apparent that Tess was actually laughing and not coughing. Tess managed to sober up some and locked eyes with the girl in her arms. Mitchie attempted to scowl at her, but she couldn't seem to fight back the grin appearing on her mouth. Tess laughed, albeit too loud and cause the attention to shift from Ella to herself. Tess offered an apologetic smile and whispered that she was sorry, even though she was anything but.

"Diva," She heard someone say through a weak cough.

Tess immediately knew who the noise belonged to and easily spotted Caitlyn Gellar, who was feigning innocence. Tess didn't hesitate to shoot the girl a look of pure hatred.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Tess asked loudly to Caitlyn and the attention switched to the opposite part of the circle.

Caitlyn merely smirked. "I said that you're a _diva_."

Ella's story was long forgotten as Tess and Caitlyn were bickering back and forth. Tess was more than irritated and when she attempted to get up, Mitchie tightened her hold on her arms.

"Alright, alright!" Brown shouted over the two girls and stood. He pointed at Tess and Caitlyn and motioned for them to follow him away from the others. "Ella, if you'll please continue..." Brown said as he led the still bickering girls out of the circle.

"Tess, Caitlyn, enough please!" Brown said as he waved his hands as he if was directing a band.

The two girls instantly closed their mouths, but still glared at the other.

"Was all of this really necessary?" Brown questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Was it Caitlyn?" Tess asked, looking down her nose at the other girl.

"You're the one that interrupted Ella's story!" Caitlyn shouted incredulously. "You were laughing at her!"

Tess shrugged. "She's my friend. I can laugh at her if I please."

Caitlyn harshly laughed at this. "Friend? You have no friends!"

Tess opened her mouth for a retort, but Brown cut her off.

"Look, it appears that both of you can't even be in the same place for more than 5 minutes without being at each other's throats," Brown said, shaking his head sadly.

"That cause she's an attention wh-"

"Caitlyn," Brown's tone sounded exasperated. "Enough! Now both of you, back to your cabins."

"That's not fair!" Both girls whined in unison.

"You both know I hate being uncool. But you two have caused enough disturbances tonight. Now, return to your cabins."

Both girls mumbled under their breath when Brown turned to head back to the bonfire. Tess shot Caitlyn a final seething look before angrily stomping off in the direction of her own cabin. Just as she was approaching the few stairs that led up to her cabin, Tess heard the sound of someone running in her direction. She turned around just in time for Mitchie to collide right into her, nearly knocking her over.

"Jesus, Mitchie!" Tess breathed out. "Is there a reason you almost just tackled me?"

Mitchie smiled sheepishly and shrugged. They were currently standing in a position with their bodies quite close and hands tightly gripping the other's upper arms.

"I was waiting for you to come back, but I saw Brown without you and Caitlyn. So I figured he had sent you both off," Mitchie replied.

Tess raised a perfectly arched blonde eyebrow at the girl. "And you ran all the way up here just to verify your suspicions?" Tess questioned.

"Yeah, sure." Mitchie tried to appear nonchalant with another shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, I didn't want you to get attacked by a mutant bear," Mitchie said trying to fight off a smile.

Tess chuckled and shook her head. "Thanks _so much_ for your concern Mitchie."

"Don't mention it," Mitchie giggled, smiling that annoyingly cute grin.

"So are you gonna head back now?" Tess asked, trying to suppress a frown at the thought.

"Oh no! Shane was telling a story and I've decided to save myself," Mitchie replied with a slight laugh and pulled herself from the blonde.

Tess didn't realize that she had felt less angry when Mitchie was touching her until they had released each other's arms. "Well I'm glad I got kicked out when I did," Tess said honestly and Mitchie walked passed her and up the stairs. His story was probably just as bad as Ella's, if not worse.

"Plus I was getting kinda cold without you holding me..." She heard the brunette say as she followed her into the cabin.

Tess was thankful that Mitchie's back was turned so she couldn't see her blush. Tess inwardly cursed herself and passed by Mitchie to get in her own bed. She was far from tired, but she needed to increase the distance between herself and the brunette.

"Oh really?" Tess finally said, sitting up in her bed.

Mitchie turned around to face her and smiled coyly. "Yes really. You probably make a good snuggle person."

Tess laughed and lied down on her side and propped her head up with her hand. "I most definitely do." Tess smirked at the brunette.

"I don't doubt that," Mitchie mumbled and lifted the t-shirt she was wearing over her head.

Tess' eyes went wide at seeing the exposed skin and it took every ounce of her strength to turn over and face the opposite wall. Being underneath the sheets was beginning to get too hot. _She could atleast worn someone before she starts taking off her clothes! _Tess thought to herself and kicked the covers off of her suddenly warm body. _What got into me tonight? I'm supposed to be figuring out what it is that she's hiding. Not holding her in my arms infront of a damn bonfire. Or even talking about any kind of snuggling for that matter! _

"Want me to turn off the lights?" She heard the girl ask.

Tess fought the urge to turn over in hopes that Mitchie was still only in a bra and shorts. So she continued lying in her position but raised her arm and gave Mitchie a thumbs up. She could hear Mitchie make some sort of noise, probably out of amusement, and a few seconds later the room was dark. The only light was the moonlight, which was shining through the slightly parted curtains.

"Ella and Peggy are probably gonna make so much noise when they come in," Mitchie sighed and Tess could hear her trying to get comfortable in her bed.

"They better not or I'm gonna-" But Tess' attempt at sounding threatening turned into a yawn.

Mitchie laughed, which made Tess smile. Tess slipped her eyes shut and found herself feeling tired. If Ella and Peggy knew what was good for them, they wouldn't be loud whenever they did come in from the bonfire. Tess strongly disliked it when her slumber was disrupted and whomever the disruption was caused by, had to face the wrath of Tess Tyler. Her beauty sleep was a necessity.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Tess' guard was back up. She had been entirely too nice to Mitchie the previous night. Not to mention that she had also wasted the alone time they had had in the cabin. She could've used that time for interrogation and succeeded in finding out Mitchie's secret. After setting her plate down at her usual table, she walked over towards the trumpet drink dispensers. _Maybe I'm just paranoid because Mitchie doesn't seem to have any imperfections. Maybe I'm just looking for something, anything to be wrong with her. _Tess shook these thoughts out of her head when Mitchie had suddenly appeared beside her, also filling her cup with juice.

"Where were you this morning?" Tess asked rather uninterestedly, since that was how she always greeted the new girl.

Mitchie seemed to hesitate with answering and Tess gave her an impatient look. "Uh..." They started walking in the direction of their table and Tess still looked at her, expecting an answer. Mitchie glanced to her right for a second and Tess could hear her mumble an 'Oh no' as they approached the table.

"Hi girls!" Tess looked over her shoulder briefly and saw a lady she'd never seen before.

"Uh...hi," Tess warily greeted the woman in return.

"Hi. So um...yummy breakfast," Mitchie said, taking a seat on the bench and Tess followed suit.

"Oh...how would you know? There's hardly anything on your plate," The lady retorted with a slight laugh.

"Morning carbs, definite no no," Tess said looking up at the woman and picked up her fork.

"Uh...yeah," Mitchie said in agreement and reached for her fork also.

"Well I just wanted to meet Mitchie's new friends," The lady said.

"This is Ella, Peggy, and Tess," Mitchie said and the woman politely shook Ella's hand, then Peggy's.

Tess didn't bother to look up from her plate, as she found the entire exchange not worth her interest. She just continued eating the fruit in the bowl.

"Well I see you girls are really busy. So I'll talk to you later," The woman said and finally walked away from the table.

"Ok, do you know her?" Tess questioned Mitchie once the lady had disappeared.

"Yeah, don't you?" Mitchie said and Tess gave her look that said otherwise. "She's cooked for everybody. From Jessica and Nick pre-break up, to Pharrell."

"Really?" Ella excitedly asked.

"Yeah. I'm shocked the camp even got her."

"You mean, Jessica ate these eggs?!" Ella said before enthusiastically stabbing her fork into the eggs on her plate.

"Yeah," Mitchie sighed with a half-smile.

Tess' mind was no longer preoccupied with the fruit in the bowl. Ella and Peggy's animated conversation about the food was of no concern to her either. _If there was a so-called celebrity chef here, wouldn't I, of all people know about it? _Tess asked herself and briefly glanced at Mitchie. Mitchie was staring off into space as she nibbled disinterestedly on a strawberry.

* * *

Brown's class had became exceptionally boring to Tess that day. She had even sat in a chair in the back corner of the room, nearest to a window that she was currently gazing out of. It's not like sitting in the front of the room would be of any advantage to her, since Brown wouldn't call on her. He would always call on _Mitchie_. And the girl's hand was never raised. But it seemed that Mitchie had caught a break that day. Perhaps it was because she was sitting at the back corner of the room with the blonde and Brown couldn't really spot her as easy. Tess didn't really care what the reason was though, she was just satisfied that the attention wouldn't be focused on the new girl. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a finger poke her in the side. Tess jumped slightly in her seat and she swatted at the prodding finger that belong to Mitchie Torres.

"What the hell was that for?" Tess hissed and Mitchie tried to appear offended.

"I've been calling your name for awhile now," Mitchie said with the usual small shrug of her shoulders.

"And?" Tess asked impatiently. She was more than content with staring out the window for the rest of the activity.

"I just wanted to say that I think Ella's a really good singer."

Tess gave Mitchie a confused look and Mitchie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"She's the one singing right now," Mitchie said, nodding towards the front of the room.

Tess looked to the front of the room and sure enough, Ella was singing infront of the class. Tess listened for a few seconds before turning back to Mitchie. Tess shrugged her shoulder's in a typical Mitchie Torres fashion and feigned a yawn.

"What's up with you today? You've been a little bit more odd than usual," Mitchie whispered and glanced towards the front of the room to make sure Brown wasn't looking in their direction.

"How so?" Tess inquired, with a slight frown. She didn't like that Mitchie could pick up on her mood so easily. Or maybe she was just being a little obvious. Sitting in the back of the class. Not participating. Ok maybe too obvious.

"It just seems like something is bothering you," Mitchie whispered, concern written across her face.

_Yeah, you!_ Tess thought. The blonde girl rolled her eyes and looked straight ahead. "I do have a lot of things on my mind."

Mitchie's next move caught Tess off guard. She couldn't even attempt to hide the blush that began to paint her cheeks when Mitchie placed her hand on Tess' exposed knee.

"Well you know, I'm here if you ever want to," Mitchie's hand gently glided up the blonde's thigh, "talk," She finished and her hand returned to Tess' knee.

Tess released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and her blush deepened. Unable to find her voice, Tess could only nod in reply. Mitchie flashed her a grin before pulling her hand away to place it in her own lap with the other. She went back to paying attention to whatever was going on at the front of the room as if nothing was out of the ordinary. _Now who's being more odd than usual?_ Tess slowly tore her eyes away from the brunette and felt dizzy from the thoughts racing through her mind. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation that had just occurred. _Either I'm reading too much into Mitchie's friendliness, or Mitchie had indeed just hit on me. _She stole a glance at the other girl and Mitchie smiled all too innocently as she turned her head slightly to look at the blonde.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was originally written differently. But I didn't like it, ripped it up, and pretty much re-did it. I'm content with it, I suppose. So feedback/criticism/whatever is always welcome  
For some reason, I decided to get a livejournal? Even though I can't figure out anything on it. So be-friend me if you have one! My username is she_is_cool so find me! I'll probably get around to posting the link in my author profile thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I would like to sincerely apologize for taking soooooooooo long to update. My senior year of highschool has been quite busy and I had gotten sidetracked from writing. But enough excuses. I'm back and (hopefully) I'll be updating frequently now that school is almost done. This chapter is extra long; I feel like those of you who still want to read this fic deserve such. But I will warn you, this chapter is rather explicit, but I refuse to move this up to the M rating since this will most likely be the only chapter with this much explicitness. So enjoy and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the characters and I'm not making any profit and blahdeblahblah

* * *

As much as Tess didn't want to think about it, the other day in Brown's class had left Tess confused. She really just wanted to brush aside the possible implications of Mitchie's actions and pretend like it never happened. But how could she pretend like she didn't notice how incredibly soft Mitchie's hand was when it gently slid up her thigh? Or the somewhat coy look playing in her deep brown eyes?

Tess clenched her eyes shut and tried to think of anything else but Mitchie Torres. But when she opened her eyes, she spotted said brunette sauntering over to the table with a tray of food in her hands. Tess meant to appear indifferent to Mitchie's presence, but when Mitchie smiled that annoyingly cute grin, Tess' resolve faded and she felt herself smiling back slightly. Ella and Peggy were too engrossed in their own conversation to notice the odd exchange between the other two and only mumbled a "Hi Mitchie" when Mitchie took the empty seat next to Tess.

"Mitchie," Tess said, managing to wipe the smile off her face to acknowledge the brunette.

"Tess," Mitchie mimicked in reply.

Mitchie began eating her lunch and Tess forced herself to become engaged in the conversation Ella and Peggy were having about a "get together" Sander and Barron were having in their cabin that night. Tess was never really one to attend their "get togethers." It was mostly just a bunch of drunk and/or high teenagers and Tess had had her share of Hollywood parties in L.A. She did wonder how Brown and the other staff members never seemed to find out about these "get togethers" though.

"I heard Shane is going," Peggy whispered and Ella let out a squeal of excitement.

Tess rolled her eyes. One of Sander and Barron's "get togethers" would definitely be a Shane Grey scene. She knew he was only at Camp Rock to change his "Bad Boy" image or as Tess liked to call it, rehab, but she knew the boy wouldn't be able to resist a party.

"Are you going?" Mitchie nonchalantly inquired as she slightly turned to look at the blonde.

Tess was opening her mouth to reply, but Ella was faster and spoke before Tess could get a word in. "Tess never goes! She says they're "lame Hollywood party wannabe's." I mean...they kinda are, but they're still fun!" Ella said and Peggy nodded in agreement.

"I've been to my share of Hollywood parties," Mitchie stated with a rather smug look on her face. "A little get together in someone's cabin sounds pretty innocent."

Tess couldn't believe the naïvety of the new girl. Any kind of get together involving teenagers is far from innocent.

"Why don't you go and see for yourself just how _innocent _it is?" Tess suggested and returned back to eating the salad on her plate.

"Well, I'm not going by myself!" Mitchie exclaimed shaking her head frantically.

"I thought you said it sounded innocent?" Tess replied and shot a suspicious look at the brunette.

Mitchie seemed uncomfortable and dropped her eyes to the plate infront of her. "Well uh-"

"Don't worry, Mitchie. Me and Ella will go with you," Peggy cut in and offered a reassuring smile towards the new girl.

Mitchie smiled and tossed a hopeful look in Tess' direction.

Tess merely scoffed at all of the expectant faces. "Count me out."

Ella and Peggy looked at one another and shrugged while Mitchie frowned and turned back to her lunch.

* * *

Tess tried to inconspicuously take rather large gulps from her Voss water bottle; she didn't want to appear as tired as she was. After the people in his class begged, Shane had given them a mere 5 minute break before they would return to practicing "We Rock" for Final Jam. The dance steps were rather simple for Tess but there was more simultaneous dancing and singing than she was used to.

While Tess was casually leaning against the wall sipping her water, she spotted Mitchie and Shane standing rather closely in a corner. She could only catch snippets of what they were talking about, but she caught the unmistakable words that were "Sander and Barron" and "small get together." Tess wasn't standing close, but she was standing close enough to see how Shane's eyes roamed the body of Mitchie Torres when she had looked away from him for a brief second. Tess shuddered with disgust. Boys were so...boys. She saw Mitchie give that half shrug-nod maneuver and Shane grinned an almost predator-like grin. Tess decided to draw her own conclusion and guessed that Mitchie had agreed to meet up with him at the party.

A feeling of worry washed over Tess and although she didn't want to admit it, she felt concerned for Mitchie's well-being. It was apparent that he wanted the new girl and Shane Grey being Shane Grey, meant he'd do whatever he could to get what he wants.

Tess chose to not point out that similarity between herself and the popstar at that moment.

While Mitchie tried to seem all smug and experienced, Tess felt that the new girl was simply putting up a front. Others appeared to be eating up everything Mitchie said; Tess on the other hand, was far from convinced. While Sander and Barron's parties weren't nearly as dangerous as the Hollywood parties Tess had been to, alcohol and other drugs would still be present. And judging by the way Shane was looking at Mitchie a few moments ago, Tess concluded that he was probably plotting to use any drugs to his advantage.

"You may not want to hear this," Ella began as she and Peggy joined Tess against the wall, "But I think Shane has a thing for Mitchie."

Tess thought about ignoring her friend's comment and continuing to observe the pair, but she knew that she would need a Tess-like response.

"Don't be stupid. Why would he be interested in _her_?"

"I don't know. They do look kinda cozy over there talking though," Ella replied.

"Oh please. Shane is just obviously trying to score some brownies points with the whole shedding the bad boy image by being nice to the new girl," Tess scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Ella's mouth formed an "O" and she nodded in understanding.

Once Shane had shouted that their break was over and they would be starting from the top, Tess shook off the protective feeling she had for the new girl. Mitchie was just a girl, a naïve girl that meant nothing to her. She didn't care what happened to her at the party. If Mitchie was as experienced as she claimed she was, then she could handle herself.

* * *

"I don't know what to wear!" Mitchie sound exasperated as she tore through her duffle bag.

Tess forced a laugh and flipped a page in her CosmoGirl magazine. "If Shane manages to accomplish getting you messed up tonight, then you won't need to worry about what you're wearing..." Tess mumbled with a frown.

"Did you say something?" Mitchie questioned as she briefly looked up from her pile of clothes.

"Nope."

Mitchie flashed the blonde a weird look before continuing her search for something to wear.

Tess sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and her foot began tapping the hardwood floor in an impatient manner. She wanted the other girl out of the room so it would be easier for her to read through the magazine. Tess sighed and tried to focus on the page her eyes were looking at.

About five minutes later, Tess realized she had been reading the same paragraph over and over again. She flipped the page irritatedly and cringed when she heard the paper making a ripping sound at the harsh manner. She glanced up at Mitchie and noticed she had finally found something to wear. Tess went wide-eyed at the sight before her and the magazine fell from her hands. Mitchie was wearing a tight black dress that barely fell past mid-thigh and she had on a pair of matching black heels. The only word that came to Tess' mind to describe Mitchie standing before her would be 'delectable.'

"What?" Mitchie asked.

Unless Tess' ears were playing tricks on her, she could've sworn she heard a hint of slyness in the girl's voice. Tess' voice caught in her throat when she noticed Mitchie walking (with a sexily unnecessary sway of her hips) towards her. Mitchie stood close to the blonde, practically between the girl's legs and a coy smile formed on her lips. The magazine that was in Tess' lap slid unceremoniously to the floor and before Tess could even react, Mitchie was bending over (not at all in the proper way) to retrieve the fallen magazine. Tess could barely contain herself (from doing what, she wasn't sure) when she noticed Mitchie's cleavage being displayed right in front of her face. After picking up the magazine (much slower than necessary), Mitchie stood straight and could barely contain her laughter at the blonde's reddened cheeks.

"Does this look...decent?" The brunette questioned and toss the magazine unto Tess' lap.

Tess couldn't find her voice, so all she did was nod dumbly in response. Mitchie smirked and took a few steps back before slowly spinning herself around.

"Are you sure? I don't look under-dressed, do I?" Mitchie asked and doubtfully looked down at herself.

"No you look...amazing." Tess breathed out. Mitchie looked back up and into the blonde's eyes with a surprised expression. Tess mentally slapped herself and cleared her throat. "Er...I mean it'll do."

Mitchie smiled that annoyingly cute smile of hers and Tess tried to tear her eyes away from the brunette's contagious smile, but it was too late. Tess found herself smiling back at the girl and Mitchie looked triumphant as she backed away from the blonde.

"Guess I better be going," Mitchie finally said after a few moments of staring at each other. She checked her reflection in the floor length mirror before catching Tess' eyes looking at her from the mirror. "You sure you don't wanna come?" Mitchie inquired, with a slight smirk playing at her lips.

Tess shook her head. "I'd rather not. You go ahead," Tess replied and picked up the magazine in her lap.

Mitchie offered a sad smile and shrugged before exiting the cabin.

"Be careful," Tess said once the brunette had shut the door behind her. Relieved that she was finally left alone, Tess opened up the magazine to a random page and she groaned with annoyance at the title of the article: "I think I'm attracted to girls. Is this normal?" Tess chucked the magazine across the room and lied back against the mattress. She glanced at the clock that read 9:17PM and decided she was just going to sleep early. She didn't want to wait up for her sure to be intoxicated friends when they returned from the party. She changed into some shorts and a tank top before crawling under the covers and snuggling into the pillow. She sighed with content and her eyes slipped shut.

* * *

Tess immediately shot straight up in her bed, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. She blinked a few times and tried to calm herself down once she realized her nightmare was over. She lied back down against the pillow and groaned as she wiped at her sweaty face with a trembling hand. Her heart was still pounding and the images from her nightmare wouldn't stop playing in her mind. She looked over at the clock and groaned at the time. It was only 10:13PM and she knew she wouldn't be able to go right back to sleep after having a dream that had shaken her up so bad. She kicked the covers from her body and pulled herself out of bed.

As much as she didn't want to acknowledge it, her dream had made her worried about Mitchie. But she pushed those thoughts aside and told herself that she could use the distraction of a party to clear her mind. She flipped on the light and opened her drawer and pulled out a simple black strapless dress. She threw the dress on quickly and slid into some cute comfortable black flats and applied light make-up. She ran a brush through her hair a few times before quickly leaving the cabin. On her way towards Sander and Barron's cabin, she kept reminding herself that she was going to the party because she needed the distraction, not because Mitchie would be there, no doubt getting violated by Shane's hands.

She shook the image out of her head and felt her body humming with anticipation. She hadn't been to a party in awhile and she really did need to let loose. But she really didn't want to get drunk out of her mind around Mitchie either because she knew she would make a fool out of herself in front of her and possibly do something she'd regret later. Tess literally shook her head in attempt to force more inappropriate images out of her head. She finally reached the cabin and noticed the curtains on the windows were pulled tight, and yet she could hear the bass from their sound system from where she was outside.

Tess hesitatingly made her way up the stairs and lifted her hand to knock. Just as she was about to knock, the door opened and out came three girls Tess didn't recognize. Two of them were supporting their obviously trashed friend, who looked like she could throw up at any given moment. Tess stepped aside and tossed the girls an icy girl before quickly entering the cabin. A wave of heat greeted her, along with the smell of beer and marijuana as she shut the door behind her. She almost regretted entering the smoldering hot room as she noticed the amount of people in the cabin. There was a makeshift dance floor in the middle of the cabin where teens were grinding up against one another. The beds were stacked off to the side in order to make more room and there was one couch on the other side. Her eyes roamed over to a corner where there was a table being used for beerpong and Tess shuddered with disgust at the sight. They were playing the unsanitary way (with actual beer in the cups instead of water) and that grossed Tess out. Her eyes continued scanning throughout the room and she saw some people standing around talking and drinking. Others were smoking near the back door and she noticed Barron in a circle of mostly guys passing around a joint. But still no sign of-

"Well well well. Look who showed up." Tess rolled her eyes and turned to face the light-skinned boy making his way towards her with a red cup in his hand. "Look everyone! Tess Tyler decided to grace us with her presence," Sander announced and the attention of the entire room averted to Tess.

"Thanks for the introduction, Sander," Tess sarcastically snapped and flashed her cockiest smile towards the onlookers. Before she knew it, different guys were racing up to talk to her and offer her drinks. She politely declined the offered drinks from the males around her but enjoyed soaking up their attention. She felt all too smug with the attention from nearly every guy in the room and almost made up her mind that drinking wouldn't be necessary at all. The conversations she was engaged in (but not really) were starting to bore her and her eyes began wandering around the room. A few seconds later, her eyes landed on who she'd been telling herself she wasn't looking for since she got there. And said person was making their way over towards her with a small smile.

"Hey," Mitchie said, pushing herself inside the circle of boys that had formed around Tess.

Tess looked impressed at the actions of the girl and then wondered if she'd already been drinking. Then she wondered why Shane wasn't there ravishing that sexy body. Tess didn't realize that her eyes had raked across the girl's frame and once her eyes returned to Mitchie's face, there was an unmistakable smirk attached to her lips.

"Throwing yourself into a circle of guys now? There's an easier way to meet boys, Mitchie." Tess' tone was playful and Mitchie chuckled and did that half-shrug maneuver.

Tess took her eyes off Mitchie when she noticed the attention had shifted from her to the brunette that had joined the circle. She grabbed the new girl's hand and yanked her out of the circle. _I'm only irritated because the boys were looking at Mitchie and not at me._ Tess told herself. Her grip on Mitchie's hand tightened when she heard a guy make some inappropriate comment about Mitchie's ass. _Certainly not because I don't want anyone looking at her the way I do...even though I don't look at her a certain way...ugh._ Tess released Mitchie's hand once she found Ella and Peggy. They withdrew themselves from the conversation they were in with some other people to greet Tess.

"I can't believe you're here! Especially after you said-" Ella was sharply cut off by Tess.

"I know what I said, Ella! I was just bored in the cabin so I decided I'd check this lame-fest out." Tess looked around uninterestedly and missed the exchange of "Yeah whatever" looks between the other three girls. "Peggy, I'm surprised you're not playing beerpong. You always brag about how good at it you are," Tess commented as she turned her attention back to her friends.

Peggy shrugged. "I don't have anyone to play on my team. I know you hate it and Ella has no aim-"

"Why don't you ask Mitchie to play? I'm sure she's played before," Tess eyed the brunette with a secret smile and Tess noticed the flush of her cheeks.

"T-that's okay. I'm actually pretty terrible at it. I-uh like flip cup instead. Much more sanitary," Mitchie said with a nervous laugh.

Tess raised a perfectly arched brow at the girl and was about to open her mouth to speak when Peggy had announced that she found someone to play with and dragged Ella off with her. Tess glared after her two friends for leaving her alone with the new girl.

Mitchie cleared her throat and the smugness Tess was starting to see more often returned.

"So you decided to come," Mitchie stated.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Duh. It's not like I had anything better to do in the cabin by myself."

Mitchie stepped closer and Tess stumbled back a little. She cursed herself for the unusual spaz-ness and noticed the amused look in Mitchie's eyes.

"So where's Shane?" Tess asked nonchalantly.

"He's not here yet. Look I hope you're not thinking that I like Shane or anything! We're just friends, I swear." Mitchie almost looked frantic and Tess scoffed.

"I think being friends is the last thing on his mind, Mitchie."

Mitchie looked confused. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh no reason at all," Tess sarcastically drawled. "Anyway, next topic..."

"You look very...pretty, Tess," Mitchie said and raked her eyes over the blonde's body.

A blush began to paint Tess' cheeks and she couldn't put her finger on the feeling she felt while Mitchie looked at her almost...hungrily.

"I do, don't I?" Tess said with a smile.

"I guess you're kinda use to being surrounded by a lot of guys." Mitchie looked over at the group of guys that were unashamedly checking both of them out. "I mean, I can't blame them." The brunette looked all too innocent and Tess, again, raised an eyebrow at the girl.

_Two can play this game Mitchie Torres. _Tess thought and stepped closer to the other girl. They stood at about equal heights since Mitchie was wearing heels. Mitchie mimicked the girl and raised her own eyebrow at the action. "I'm sure you can relate. I'm surprised there wasn't a group of guys chasing you when I saw you."

"I'm kinda surprised, too. After all I do look _amazing,_ right?" Mitchie smirked and Tess immediately remembered what she had told the brunette before she left the cabin. Tess chuckled and before she could reply, Mitchie grabbed her hand was pulling her in the direction of one of the closets. "Whoa there! You could atleast try to get me drunk before dragging me into a closet."

Mitchie laughed and dropped Tess' hand. She opened the door and began rummaging through what looked like a miniature refrigerator. Tess stood patiently behind the brunette and couldn't hide the fact that she was checking Mitchie out as she was bending over to get something from the refrigerator. She turned around and Tess immediately snapped her eyes up to Mitchie's face to not appear guilty of looking at her nice butt. Mitchie smirked and in each hand, she held two bottles of Absolut Vodka.

"And what do you plan on doing with all that vodka, Torres?" Tess asked.

Mitchie giggled. "Well, I'm gonna get you drunk so I can drag you into a closet, silly."

Tess laughed and stepped as close to the brunette as possible. Her eyes landed on Mitchie's slightly parted lips and the unmistakable hint of a blush appeared on Mitchie's face. Tess' tongue darted out to slowly wet her own lips and Mitchie's blush grew deeper. Tess brought her hand up and brushed past Mitchie's face and she sharply inhaled. _I'm definitely winning this game. _A sly smile graced Tess' mouth and she continued extending her arm in order to reach the shot glasses behind Mitchie's head. She slowly withdrew her arm and stepped back, holding a shot glass in each hand.

"I'm ready when you are," Tess said, still slyly smiling at the other girl.

They walked back over to where they had previously been standing and Mitchie sat one of the bottles down on the nightstand beside them. She opened the other bottle, all while keeping her eyes locked on the blonde and Tess held out the glasses for her to pour the vodka into.

"Ready?" Mitchie asked, now holding her own shot glass.

Tess nodded and both the girls raised their glasses to their mouths, tilted their heads back, and downed the vodka. Both girls grimaced at the taste and the feeling it left in their throats. Tess sat her shot glass down on the table beside the bottles and Mitchie looked at her challengingly.

"Too much?" This caused Tess to laugh. _This girl is kidding, right?_ "No? Well let's take another."

Mitchie filled their glasses again and they took a second shot. The boys that had been watching them earlier, had seen the display from across the room and decided to make their way over to the two girls.

"So ladies," One of the boys in the group said. His posture was screaming arrogance to the two girls and they looked at one another and rolled their eyes. "We thought we'd be friendly and come over to socialize with you pretty girls."

Tess mentally gagged. _Yeah more like watch us get drunk so you can try and take advantage of us._

"How nice of you." Tess' voice was dripping with sarcasm, but only Mitchie seemed to notice. Tess feigned a sweet smile towards the boys and turned her attention back to Mitchie. "Another?" Mitchie nodded and poured more vodka into their glasses. They quickly downed the third shot and they allowed themselves to converse with the boys around them.

Tess wasn't nearly as interested in what the boys around her were saying; she was more interested in looking around the room at what else was going on. She could see Peggy and her beerpong partner playing what looked like to be a losing game for the other team. Even over the loud rap music playing, she could her Peggy shout an "Oh yeah!" when she made the last cup on her opponent's side. Ella gave her friend a high five from the chair she was sitting on next to the table. Her attention was drawn to Mitchie, who was a couple of feet away as she had attracted more boys. The new girl had probably taken atleast 5 more shots in the last 15 minutes. Tess had only taken a couple more and felt content with the tipsy feeling. Mitchie on the other hand, was obviously drunk. Tess felt that she had left Mitchie's side long enough (only because she seemed to be getting a tad more attention, of course) and made her way towards the brunette.

"Oh! Tess! Hey!" Mitchie said excitingly as she focused her eyes on the blonde. "Dude! I love this girl right here! She's totally awesome!" Mitchie said to the boys, placing her arm around Tess' shoulders. "And she's too cool for you." Mitchie sang and placed a sloppy kiss on the blonde's cheek and Tess laughed at the girl.

The boys that were surrounding them looked on with interest at the display. "So how about a game of truth or dare?" The cocky bastard from earlier asked and tossed his friends a look in which they grinned.

Mitchie nodded her head eagerly, and probably would've fallen over if she wasn't holding onto the blonde girl. Tess laughed at Mitchie, but agreed to play the game with those guys and a couple more girls.

They all stood in a circle and when one of the guys had offered to support Mitchie, as she was having some trouble standing, Tess reluctantly let her go to the other side of the circle. A boy tried to put his arm around Tess' shoulder but she shrugged him off and told him "Not a chance."

Tess usually found truth or dare boring because people were usually too scared to pick dare but Tess found herself rather engrossed in the ridiculous dares people were given. One of the guys was dared to streak past Brown's cabin and without hesitation, the boy stripped and took off out the door. His friends and a few other people followed him out to watch and of course take pictures and Tess remained in the circle, but laughed nonetheless. The game resumed with the only a few of the other people missing and it was Mitchie's turn.

"Truth or dare new girl?"

Tess chuckled at the girl's face. Mitchie was still leaning against that guy and it seemed she was having trouble even keeping her eyes open. Nobody could really understand what Mitchie had said, but everyone could make out the word 'dare' somewhere along in Mitchie's slurred response.

"I dare you to make out with Tess."

"Excuse me?" Tess asked, looking at the boy with a bewildered expression.

"Either she does the dare or she takes another shot...and we both know she'd be done if she had another one," the boy said to Tess, who could only glare.

Mitchie was smirking at Tess and Tess swallowed hard as the intoxicated brunette unsteadily made her way to the other side of the circle. Mitchie managed to make it to the blonde and Tess held the girl by her hips, simply to keep her steady.

"Mitchie, you don't have to do this. It's just a stupid dare." Tess voice was just above a whisper and Mitchie only continued to get closer to her. "I mean I know you don't need another-"

Mitchie placed her index finger over Tess' lips and the blonde immediately stopped babbling. With a drunken smile, Mitchie cupped Tess' face in her hands and inched their faces closer together. Tess felt her heart pounding in her chest and the boys around them, the music, the heat, and the party itself faded away and her attention was solely focused on the girl about to kiss her. Mitchie lips slightly brushed over Tess' and Tess couldn't stop herself from moaning at the small contact. Mitchie seemed to be dragging this out as she wouldn't completely press her lips to the other girl's, but appeared to be enjoying torturing Tess.

The sounds of people chanting "kiss" around her, barely registered in her mind, but just as she slipped her eyes close, an obnoxious voice echoed in her ears.

"Has anyone seen Mitchie?"

_Fuck._

The voice belonged to none other than Shane Grey. And she could hear his voice growing closer to the girl that was now standing still in her arms.

"Mitchie! Hey I was looking all-"

"Dude!" A group of guys chorused.

Tess reluctantly pulled away from the girl and Mitchie flashed Shane an aggravated look.

Shane looked confused at the guys around him that were now yelling profanities directed towards him and his bad timing.

Tess silently cursed the boy as well before looking at Mitchie, who took a step towards the blonde again. She brought her lips to the blonde's ear and the feel of Mitchie's warm breath tickling her skin made Tess nearly whimper.

"We'll pick this up later," Mitchie whispered before pulling away and walking, well stumbling, towards Shane.

Tess observed the two with a grimace and she could see the pleased look on Shane's face. He obviously knew the girl was already trashed and that she would be putty in his hands now. Tess made her way over towards the bottle of vodka and poured herself a couple of shots. She downed them both, one after another and decided she would watch the game of beerpong with Ella, while keeping an eye on Mitchie.

Even from across the room, Tess could see how Shane's hands were practically all over Mitchie, who just giggled at the boy whispering in her ear. Tess frowned. It's not like she was jealous (because o_f course_ she wasn't), but she was just worried about Shane taking advantage of the girl. Deciding she couldn't watch the PDA anymore, she made her way over to the other side of the room where Shane and Mitchie were.

"Mitchie," Tess said loudly enough to get her attention.

Shane pulled his head away from the brunette's neck looking slightly irritated. Tess ignored him and gently took the girl's arm to pull her off to the side.

Mitchie immediately enveloped the blonde in a hug and sighed. Tess laughed and brought her mouth to Mitchie's ear (the one Shane hadn't been breathing his stupid boy breath in).

"I'm going back to the cabin." Mitchie whined in protest. "I'm really tired."

"Why don't you stay a little longer with me?" Mitchie speech was still slightly slurred.

"Because you're with Shane and I refuse to be third-wheel," Tess whispered rather harshly.

Mitchie chuckled. "You don't have to be jealous, Tess."

"Jealous of you?" Tess scoffed.

"No," Mitchie said and pressed her lips to Tess' cheek. "You don't have to be jealous of him."

Tess' body stiffened against the other girl's and she pulled back slightly. "I am _not _jealous of him, Mitchie. Why would you even-you know what...just walk back with me and you can come back to be with Shane." Tess pulled away from the brunette and took one of Mitchie's hands and laced their fingers together.

Mitchie seemed hesitant, but allowed Tess to lead her out of the cabin. As Tess opened the door with her free hand, they were met by a cool breeze and Tess relished in the feeling. It had been entirely too hot in that cabin. Mitchie was quiet as they walked towards their cabin, still hand in hand, and Tess glanced at her every once in awhile.

"Why are you so quiet?" Tess inquired as they turned down the path to take them to their cabin. "You were a chatter box in there."

Mitchie shrugged in response and kept her eyes downcast. Tess sighed defeatedly, but was happy as they ascended the stairs of the cabin. Tess didn't even bother flipping the light switch on and continued making her way over to the clothes she'd been wearing before she decided to leave.

"I guess you can go back now," Tess said, keeping her back facing the other girl.

Without waiting for a reply, Tess turned around and made her way to the bathroom to change into her tank and shorts. When she returned, she wasn't expecting to see Mitchie still standing in the same spot. Tess tossed her dress into a bin a dirty clothes and regarded the girl with a weird expression. She walked over to the brunette and since Mitchie had taken her heels off, she stood a couple of inches shorter than Tess.

"Aren't you going back? You shouldn't keep _Shane _waiting." Shane's name left a bad taste in her mouth and just as Tess walked past Mitchie, the girl grabbed her arm to stop her.

It was rather dark in the room, but Tess' eyes had adjusted and there was some moonlight shining through the slightly parted curtains that eerily illuminated part of Mitchie's face. Tess gulped and the look Mitchie was giving her made her nearly melt on the spot.

"Why are you being...sketch?" Tess couldn't think of a better word to use, but it was close enough since Mitchie still held onto the girl's arm in silence.

"We have some unfinished business," Mitchie finally replied and without hesitation pulled Tess' body against hers.

The smell of alcohol on Mitchie's breath was almost unbearable and it made Tess' head swim. But Tess knew exactly where this was going and she was in no mood to stop the other girl. She blamed it on the alcohol in her own system.

Their lips collided together and in no way, shape or form was this kiss hesitant or tender. Both girls moved their lips over one another's feverishly and when Tess moaned into the kiss, she could feel Mitchie smirk momentarily against her lips. Tess allowed herself to be walked back and when the backs of her knees hit the edge of the mattress, the two girls fell over unceremoniously onto the bed. They laughed between kisses as Mitchie straddled the blonde's hips. Tess usually didn't like not leading, but Mitchie's mouth was all too eager as she nipped and licked at Tess' lips.

Tess opened her mouth some and Mitchie wasted no time in having her tongue slip into the blonde's warm mouth to explore. Mitchie's tongue coaxingly moved against Tess' and when Tess brushed their tongues together, Mitchie moaned in the back of her throat. After a few moments of their tongues battling for dominance, in which Mitchie won, Mitchie trailed hot kisses down Tess' jaw to her exposed neck. Tess tilted her head to the side to allow the girl better access and Tess' hands gripped Mitchie's waist. A hand made it's way from beside Tess' head to her stomach where it drifted up under the tank top and up to the underside of her left breast. The blonde gasped when she felt the warm hand touch her and she arched her back into the contact.

"Tess," Mitchie rasped against the skin of the girl's neck as her hand gently massaged the breast in her hand.

Tess could only "Hmm" in response and Mitchie brought their lips back together in a searing kiss. She felt Mitchie's thumb flick across her hardened nipple and Tess moaned and arched off the bed again. It wasn't long before Mitchie's hand switched it's attention to Tess' right breast, which resulted in Tess bucking her hips against Mitchie. The ache between her legs was unbearable and Tess was close to begging. Mitchie's lips attached themselves to a sensitive spot on Tess' neck and Tess gasped and her hips jerked upwards again. Mitchie's hand made a path downwards, as her nails teasingly scraped across Tess' tense abdomen.

At a painstakingly slow pace, Mitchie slipped her hand past the waistband of Tess' shorts and cupped her sex. Tess eagerly pushed herself against the hand and cried out Mitchie's name when the heel of Mitchie's hand came into contact with the bundle of nerves.

"Is this what you want?" Mitchie had pulled back from the girl's neck to look directly at Tess. When Tess didn't reply, Mitchie pressed the heel of her hand against the bundle of nerves again and Tess moaned loudly in response. "Tess? Tell me."

Tess shook her head. She was losing this battle and she knew Mitchie wanted her to beg, to actually admit how much she wanted her. She grabbed Mitchie's hand that was in her shorts and pushed it against herself again and she moved against it. Tess didn't even have to open her eyes to know that Mitchie was smirking down at her as Tess tried to ride her hand. The contact ended when Mitchie abruptly removed her hand from Tess' shorts and Tess eyes flew open at th loss of contact.

"What are you doing?" Tess questioned, glaring at the girl hovering over her.

"I need you to tell me."

Tess groaned. She wasn't in the mood for Mitchie's mind games. They'd been playing this cat and mouse game long enough. "Tell you what?"

"We both know you've wanted this for awhile now. Tell me how much you want it, how much you want me." Mitchie nipped at Tess' lips and the blonde voiced her frustration.

"I don't beg, Mitchie. And I refuse to start now." Tess tilted her head up some to connect their mouths and she sucked Mitchie's bottom lip between her own. Mitchie moaned and moved her hand to toy with the waistband of the shorts. Tess propped herself up on both elbows and pulled away from the kiss. "Mitchie, this is ridiculous. I want you and you're being difficult-" Tess was cut off mid-rant by Mitchie's lips and the brunette's hand once again made it's way past shorts.

Just as Mitchie was about to move her hand further, the sound of two laughing females and heels against the wood on the stairs outside of their cabin caused both girls to freeze. The two girls stared at one another with complete dread as they listened closer to make sure they weren't just paranoid. But the sound of the door handle being turned caused both girl's to immediately separate from their compromising position. Mitchie practically jumped into her own bed and pulled the covers over her body and Tess scrambled to get under her own sheets to appear to be sleeping. Tess was lying on her side facing opposite of Mitchie and the door that Ella and Peggy had just walked through.

"Shh! They're sleeping. And you know Tess will throw a tantrum if she doesn't get her_ beauty sleep,_" Peggy whispered to a giggling Ella.

_I do not throw tantrums!_ Tess thought to herself and nearly spoke up to defend herself. But she decided against it and shut her eyes. She was still throbbing and she rubbed her thighs together to ease some of the tension. But it was no use. She wouldn't be satisfied until she and Mitchie finished what they had started. Once it was apparent that Ella and Peggy had both passed out in their beds, Tess turned over to face Mitchie's bed. Tess groaned with frustration when she saw that the brunette was sound asleep. _That's just fantastic. _Tess sarcastically thought to herself as she got out of the bed and quietly made her way towards the bathroom to take care of her problem.

* * *

**A/N: **Well? Reviews and criticism is always welcome (not so much criticism, but I can handle it). If you hadn't noticed, I like my Tess OOC. I think it's more fun to write Mitchie as the one dominating Tess. I'll keep Tess bitchy of course, but her unbearable bitchiness will return soon...  
Is anyone else excited for Camp Rock 2? Anyway, review and keep me motivated :)


End file.
